The Strange House In The Middle of Nowhere
Alright, let’s not beat around the bush here. I am an amateur ghost hunter, and I have recently purchased a rather large house in the middle of nowhere but there is a very small town an hour's drive away. There are reports of strange goings on, possibly paranormal in origin, though most locals simply chock it up to teenage boys playing pranks, or perhaps… other things. As of today, (March 21rst, 2009) a small group and I (six people, including myself) will be staying in this house for seven days, and I will document any strange events in this digital journal. Day 1 The house is three stories, plus an attic, and a basement. Five bed. Four-and-a-half bath. We have started trying to get the plumbing and electricity up and running. Nothing out of the ordinary so far, except one of the men, Steven his name is, said he was hearing some strange noises, but the rest of us are pretty sure that it is just owls hooting, or something. Day 2 We got the electricity working. It was actually just a simple matter of replacing a couple of fuses, but the plumbing is proving to be a much more difficult issue, for reasons unknown. In other news, I’ve heard a strange noise; it was like someone singing the Halo theme backwards. It was very faint, and it only lasted only a few seconds, but it was definitely something. The only other person to have heard something was Steven, and he heard something radically different. I don’t know. Maybe I was just dreaming. Day 3 I heard the same noise again. Steven heard it, and even some others. So… I wasn’t dreaming, then. Good to know. Day 4 Well, we found out what was messing up the plumbing. Forgive me for being so blunt, but it was a human skull. No joke. It was stuck in the pipe running from the pump. We had the skull examined, and apparently, it was the skull of a 32 year-old man. It had visible crack running down the side, which, of course, was most likely caused by a blunt instrument. Given the shape of the crack, said blunt instrument was most likely a lead pipe. We plan on searching the rest of the property for additional bones and body parts such as the skull. Day 5 I keep hearing noises. I feel like I’m going insane. I can’t get those terrible sounds out of my head. I cannot hear myself think… Day 6 Nothing strange toda trfc6t55555555555555c What just happened?! I blacked out or something. My head hit the keyboard… What is going on? Have I gone insane? Impossible. I might have just caught some leftovers from those “Other things” I mentioned. I don’t know… What is happening to me….? Day 7 Everyone is gone. I’m the only one left. I had a weird dream last night. A man, probably in his late 20’s, early 30’s, was bashed over the head by another person with a pipe. Funny thing is the guy who did the bashing looked exactly like me. The house is haunted with the victim’s ghost, and he is now trying to exact revenge… on me. You know, after all I’ve been through, that really doesn’t faze me. I can hear him. He’s coming up the stairs, where I am. If you find this, tear down this house. Burn it. Take it apart. Just remove from the face of the earth. And, tell my family I love th EPILOUGE This digital journal was found with the dead body of a man in his late 20’s to early 30’s. C.O.D- Blunt force trauma. Weapon- Lead piping.'' Written by: StarPanda331 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Journal Category:Original Story Category:Real Life